A Simple Dedication
by Jeck
Summary: It's funny how something so little can make everything change. Maggie x Nenene, oneshot


So I remembered watching Read or Die TV on G4 for awhile and then they took it off. I never saw the whole thing... so I go onto youtube, right, to try to finish watching the series. Well guess what? People don't know what freakin' subtitles are! I just watched the first 10 episodes and only 4 of them were in English. Ugh! I've never wanted to know Japanese that badly in my life.

Anyway, the first episode I watched had a bunch of quotes that I wanted to use in a fanfic, so here it is. I don't know how the series ends (I watched the last episode... in Japanese... I have no idea what the hell happened at the end...). But this is my verison of it, m-kay?

I don't own Read or Die, but if I did, I'd go kick G4's (also don't own) ass for taking it off!

Nothing too serious to look out for. A curse here, a smooch there. Girl on girl, as always.

Now enjoy the fic!

* * *

A Simple Dedication

"_I like Hemingway, but I love your books too."_

* * *

Maggie wasn't sure when things had changed, but they had. 

Nenene had decided that her house was getting far too small and they moved. Yomiko decided to move in with them, still keeping her apartment to keep all of her books and got a job as a teacher at Anita's school. Every morning, Anita would leave for school with Yomiko and meet up with Junior halfway there, who lived with Nancy a few blocks away. 

Michelle was always out of the house buying more books, leaving Nenene and Maggie to man the house. Naturally, that meant leaving Maggie in charge of keeping the house in order. She would do all the cooking and cleaning while Nenene worked in her office. 

But that's not when things changed and Maggie knew it. No, the changed happened a few weeks ago, about a month after they'd all moved into the new house.

* * *

"Maggie?" Maggie looked up from her book as Nenene opened the door to her room, much like her room at the old apartment.

"Good afternoon, Nenene. Would you like me to make lunch?" Nenene looked down at Maggie for a minute before running a hand through her knotty brown hair.

"Lunch sounds nice." Maggie nodded and closed her book, crawling out of her room.

"Are you sure you don't want a regular room? I can't imagine that reading in there is doing any good for your back." Nenene asked as she took a seat at the table and watched Maggie crack her back and head into the kitchen.

"I like it."

"Uh-huh. Well anyway…" Maggie looked up from her work to see Nenene fidgeting with her hands.

"Something wrong?" Nenene met Maggie's gaze.

"Not at all. In fact, I was wondering if you'd like to… read through my new book before I give it to my editor." Maggie dropped the pan she was pulling out and gave Nenene a blank look.

"I-I… really?" Nenene saw Maggie's cheeks go red and smiled.

"Well yeah. I'd really like to hear what you think of it before I send it out."

* * *

"_I didn't have a chance to hear what that person thought about this book. And I feel like I can't move forward until I do."_

* * *

"It would be an honor, Nenene." Maggie said sheepishly as she resumed making lunch.

"Besides, you do such a good job keeping this place in order; I thought it would be a nice reward." If possibly, Maggie's face went redder as Nenene just smiled.

* * *

That's when it changed. Maggie wasn't stupid, she knew that Yomiko's opinion was usually what mattered most to Nenene, but Nenene had asked her. Why on earth had Nenene asked her of all people? If not Yomiko, why not Michelle? She was always pestering Nenene about what she was writing. Or even Anita! Anita hates reading, but she's read Nenene's books before. Why Maggie of all people?

* * *

"Maggie dear!" Maggie poked her head out of her room to see Michelle packing up some of her books.

"Sis?" Michelle turned and smiled at Maggie.

"Nenene has a book signing tomorrow and she's asked me to accompany her. Since Yomiko and Anita are on a school field trip for a few days, it'll just be you to manage the house. Can you handle that?" Maggie nodded and sighed.

'Like it's different from any other day…' Just then, Nenene came down the stairs with a suitcase in one hand and what looked like a gift in another.

"Hey Maggie. Look, I'm really sorry that you can't come, but I can only take one person and I'm afraid to leave Michelle alone in the house." Maggie nodded, understanding where Nenene was coming from. Last time they left Michelle alone… well, Nenene wasn't too happy about replacing her TV again. 

'Still… it kind of hurts…' Maggie thought as she watched Michelle finish her packing and Nenene place the gift on the kitchen table.

"We should be back either tomorrow night or early Wednesday morning (let's just pretend it's a Monday)." Nenene said as Maggie crawled out of her room.

"Should I have some food prepared?" Nenene smiled and hugged Maggie.

"No, you can take the night off." Maggie blushed as Michelle hugged Maggie from behind.

"Make sure you remember to eat." Maggie's blushed deepened; remembering the last time no one was home to remind her to come open for air from her books. She nodded as Nenene and Michelle headed for the door.

"See you soon." Maggie mumbled as Michelle hurried out the door. Nenene paused and turned around.

"Yeah, we'll see you. By the way, that's for you." She said as she pointed to the gift and then left. Maggie remained standing in the living room, starring at the gift on the table. 

"For… me?"

* * *

"Maggie dear, we're home!" Michelle called as she followed Nenene through the front door. They looked around the clean apartment, but she was no where to be found.

"Maggie?" Nenene called as she peered into Maggie's storage room, only to find it empty as well.

"MAGGIE!" Michelle called up the stairs, but there was still no answer.

"Where the hell is she?" Nenene asked, panic apparent in her voice. Michelle turned to Nenene.

"I'm sure Maggie's fine. Why do you sound so worried?" Michelle asked as she began unloading all the books she originally packed and all the books she bought while on the book signing.

"It's nothing. This… it feels kind of familiar. In a bad way…" Nenene trailed off as the front door clicked and opened. Maggie appeared carrying groceries in one hand and a key in the other.

"Oh… Nenene… Michelle… you're back." Maggie said, shocked to see them back so early.

"We caught an early flight back." Michelle said happily as Nenene let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, I was a bit worried about you, Maggie." Nenene admitted, going into the kitchen to help Maggie unload the groceries.

* * *

"_But… one day, that person disappeared. Without even a word, gone somewhere."_

* * *

"No, no. Let me take care of this. You're probably tired from the trip home…" Maggie said, pushing Nenene's hand aside. She looked up at Maggie who held yet another blush.

"I'm exhausted! You should see some of the new books I got, Maggie. I bet you'd be interested in some of them." Michelle said as she started carrying some of the books upstairs. Once out of earshot, Maggie turned to Nenene.

"You… wrote me a dedication." She said nervously as she held up a copy of Nenene's new book.

This book is dedicated to Maggie Mui, who has inspired me since the first day I met her in Hong Kong. 

In the lower right hand corner of the page was a sloppy signature; With Love From Nenene Sumiregawa.

"Yeah…" Nenene muttered, rubbing her arm unconsciously. Maggie set the book down and turned back to unloading the groceries.

"Why?" She asked bluntly, never the one for many words. Nenene sighed and jumped onto the kitchen counter, making herself comfortable.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that."

"…" Maggie said nothing as she finished putting away the last of the groceries.

"Okay, okay. Listen, just come here a second." Maggie nodded and walked up to Nenene, still towering over her by a good foot. Nenene motioned for Maggie to get lower, but just as she did, she felt Nenene's lips crash upon her own. Her eyes grew big just as Michelle walked back downstairs. Nenene pulled back and turned to Michelle.

"Michelle! Maggie forgot more milk for the brat, so can you run back out and get some?" Michelle's eyes lit up.

"Yes, of course. And the grocery store just happens to be by the bookstore. I would love too!" She exclaimed as she hurried to the front door.

"Just don't buy too many books. We're already living in a freakin' jungle…" Nenene muttered as the front door slammed shut. She turned to Maggie whose entire face, neck, and collar area had turned red.

"Nenene…" She whispered, looking away from the brunette. Nenene smiled.

"You're so cute, Maggie. You're like… the boy I always wanted to go out with when I was a little kid. And now… you're the woman I want to go out to dinner with this Friday." Maggie smiled, her face going even darker if possible.

"I… would love to." She mumbled as Nenene grabbed her collar again.

"Good." She pulled Maggie down for another kiss, just as the front door opened again.

"I forgot to bring some money…" Michelle looked in to see Nenene and Maggie swapping some serious spit and then turned back around.

"I'm sure Nancy could use some company while Junior is away." Michelle said to herself as she turned back around and gave her sister some much needed space.

* * *

The End

* * *

Awwwww... wasn't the sweet? What, I can't hear you? I guess you'll just have to review and let me know. 


End file.
